Hot Shot's Ticklish Punishment
by G1Bumblebeegirl101
Summary: Hot Shot ticks off Scavanger and pays the price...with laughter. Rated. K.


Hot Shot's Ticklish Punishment.

Scavanger growled under his breath as Hot Shot ticked him off…again…for the second time that day. He crossed his arms on his chest and growled at Hot Shot, who cowered in terror when he saw how angry his trainer was.

"Hot Shot," Scavanger scolded "that was the last straw!"

Hot Shot looked at the grown and gritted his teeth, he was just getting annoyed with all of this horrible training…and he was tired of Scavanger kicking his rear-end 24/7…

"What are you going to do?" Hot Shot demanded as he crossed his arms on his chest. "Tickle me?"

Scavanger had been rubbing his chin to think of away to punish the young, fun-loving –Autobot…he grinned evilly and placed his hands on his hips.

"That is a good idea, Hot Shot," he slyly said, causing Hot Shot to back up. "I think you do need a nice _**long tickle torture**_."

Hot Shot's blue optics doubled, man, he had to open his big mouth and give away his biggest secret! Hot-Shot looked at Scavanger and ran off as fast as he could, hoping he wouldn't get tickled later that day…

"Heh, heh," Scavanger chuckled softly, "this is going to be fun."

Later: Scavanger looked for a few Minicons around the base, so they could help with Hot-Shot's future ticklish punishment…

Now, Hot Shot's Minicon, Jolt knew his biggest sweet-spot and was excited to show his friends…he just wanted to see his partner laugh…

Scavanger looked around for Hot Shot as he looked in every room he could think of… Hot Shot wasn't going to get away with his punishment today…

Hot Shot had been hiding in a closet, praying to himself that Scavanger wouldn't find him…and then tickle him to pieces….

"He won't find me here," Hot Shot chucked as he leaned back on a wall. "He's not gonna tickle me today."

Then out of the blue the closet door opened, revealing Scavanger standing in the door way…Hot Shot couldn't escape!

"N-no," Hot Shot cried as he curled up in a ball. "I'm too ticklish, Scavanger! I-I can't stand being tickled! My mother did it all the time!"

"To bad, Hot Shot," Scavanger said as he grabbed Hot Shot by his wrist and pulled him up. "You should of thought of that before you ticked me off."

"I'm sorry! Please let me go!" Hot Shot begged as Scavanger turn him around to face the hall way.

Scavanger placed his hands on Hot Shot's sides and gave them a quick tickle, noting Hot Shot not to run off.

Hot Shot bit his lower lip and tried not to giggle, but has he felt Scavanger's fingers wiggling against his sides.

"Walk forwards, Hot Shot," Scavanger ordered…

Hot Shot obeyed him and continued to walk down the hall way, heading towards a room to the left side of the base.

Hot Shot soon found himself strapped down to a large metal berth, his arms chained above his head, and his feet (also chained a foot in the air). There was also an opening beneath his knees…

Hot Shot squirmed around trying to break free, but with no luck at all….he knew he was doomed….

"I gathered a few friends to help with you punishment, Hot Shot," Scavanger smiled wickedly.

"Rad, Alexis, and Carlos," Hot Shot asked with a gulp.

"Nope, if they tickled you they wouldn't even get a giggle out of you," Scavanger replied, "so I gathered a few Minicons."

Hot Shot looked around to see Minicons where all around him… he counted each one as well.

Four on his right and left sides:

One at each side of underarms:

One on each side of his upper hip joint:

Two on them sat of both of his knees, and two were under them:

Four Minicons where at his feet:

And finally Jolt was sitting on Hot Shot's stomach….

Hot Shot gasped as he saw Jolt sitting on his tummy, he gulped even harder and shook his head.

"Don't, Jolt!" he begged his Minicon. "Don't tickle me there! Get off!"

Jolt beeped and clicked at Hot Shot as if he were saying:

"No way, Hot Shot. This is too much fun to give up on!"

"Ready, Hot Shot?" Scavanger asked

"No!" Hot Shot cried, "I am not ready!"

"To bad," Scavanger chuckled, "begin, Minicons."

Hot Shot's words rolled back down his throat and was quickly replased by laughter as he felt the Minicons' fingers tickle him everywhere..

He could feel them rubbing at his sides, Jolt swiftly tickling his stomach, squeeze above his hips, use buffers and brushes against his feet, and them poking on top and under his knees.

Hot Shot didn't even know his knees where ticklish!

"Aha-ha-ha-ha," Hot Shot screamed with laughter, as he squirmed around. "St-ho-ho-ho-hop it-pl-he-he-he-ease!"

The Minicons ignored Hot Shot's begs for mercy and continued their fun torture…

"Ho-ho-ho-ow-hahahaha! How long do you except them to tickle me!?" Hot Shot said threw balls of giggles and laugher.

"Oh," Scavanger replied as he continued to watch. "Just three hours, but I will give you a breaks to catch your breath. Then it'll be my turn."

Hot Shot buck his hips up wards as he heard those words: "Three hours"

After an hour of being tickled, Scavager allowed Hot Shot to have some Energon and to catch his breath, but after he did…it started all over again…

Hot Shot could feel tears fall down his face as he felt the tickling on his body get faster, causing him to laugh harder.

Two hours later: it was now time for Scavanger's time to tickle poor Hot Shot…Scavanger leaned over Hot Shot's red tummy, and stroked it gently, getting a small giggle in return.

Hot Shot scrunched up his face, and bit back down on his lip and again trying not to laugh…but then…Scavanger placed both of his hands on Hot Shot's tummy, and _squeezed_ it.

Hot Shot threw back his head and laughed his hardest…it was so loud you could hear it threw out the base.

"Tickle, tickle," Scavanger teased as he squeezed Hot Shot's stomach again. "Laugh it up, Hot-Shot…coochie-coochie, coo."

Poor Hot Shot felt Scavanger squeezed his tummy, and it had to be the worse out of all the tickle torture he ever had….

After Hot Shot's punishment was over, he then knew to never tick off Scavanger again, or he would get tickled all over again….and that wasn't going to happen next time….

Or was it?


End file.
